Writer's Winter
by Oriental Ramen
Summary: Completed! Yuki's view on his relationship with Shuichi. Will Yuki tell Shuichi what he feels about him before it is too late? Last chapter is up! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone! I am writing another fanfic. This time as you can see it is a Gravi fic. Yay! I have wanted to do one for awhile. I don't know how long of a fic this will be and if there will be multiple chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Gravitation characters but I do own this story. Mwhahahahaha!  
  
Writer's Winter  
  
~Yuki's Pov~ "YUKI!! I'm home!!" ,Shuichi shouted as his lover rushed into the fairly large apartment that belonged to my lover and me.  
"..." ,I sighed. Great. Just great. My lover is back. He is the last thing that I need to bother me since I am close to the deadline of my new book that I have been working on for the last 2 months.  
"Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! I had a really great day! How about you?!" The pink haired Shuichi screamed.  
"Brat! Would you please just up for once!" I yelled with a harsh, cold tone at my lover. I just couldn't stand the brat sometimes. Especially when he would keep shouting my name. It seems like he could go on forever which for sure was not a good thing. I just can't help but be irritated by the brat. If only things were different. I know that I am used to him being obnoxious, but well.. I just don't know.  
  
...To be continued.  
  
Authors Notes: Yes I know the chapter is short. I want you ppl to tell me if you think I should continue this fanfic or not. It's your choice. I am planning on doing this mostly in Yuki and Shuichi's Pov. As you can probably tell I did it in Yuki's Pov. Well R & R please?! 


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter!!!   
  
Shuichi's POV   
  
"Yuki! Yuki!" I yell as I come back home. I know Yuki is home.   
  
He just has to be. He usually comes out of the study when he hears me   
  
come in. That is when I usually glomp him. The only problem is that he   
  
hasn't come out to welcome me. I wonder if he didn't hear me come in.   
  
"Yuki! Yuki!" I yell again hoping he will hear m and come out.   
  
I sigh. He is probably not home or something. That is right he is not   
  
home. I am starting to get worried now. I mean he has left me a few   
  
times. I just hope he hasn't left me again. I don't know what I would   
  
do if he left me. I know now that he loves me and that he doesn't want   
  
to hurt me, but why oh why isn't Yuki home. I just wish he wouldn't do   
  
that. He is always trying to pull something with me.   
  
While I was lost in thought I walked into a wall. "Oof," I mumble as I   
  
regain my balance and walk away from the wall. "Bad wall. "You   
  
shouldn't get in my way," I told the wall childishly.   
  
To be continued....   
  
I know it wasn't long but I just had to end it there. Tell me what you   
  
think about it. Please R&R 


	3. Reflection

Writer's Winter  
  
Chapter 3: Reflection  
  
Yuki's POV  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation  
  
Some people say that if you look into the creek you can see your true reflection. Well I have to say that all I see is black. Is that what is inside my soul? Well I guess the only one to know the answer is the person that knows me best. I do not know if I should let him know that I depend on him like he is always saying that he depends on me. I guess you could say that I am afraid. I probably am, but I will most likely never admit it.  
  
I should probably start heading home. Shuichi is probably wondering where I am. That baka. He is always worried about me. Probably, especially after I attempted to leave him those few times. He forgave me all those times, too. That is why I love the baka. Shuichi. *sigh* I wish I could tell you those three words out loud. I wish I could, so you would know how much I love and appreciate you. Three words. How hard can it be to just say those three words? Obviously it is very hard. Especially if I am the one who can't say them.  
  
I wonder how Shuichi is doing. Is he home? Of course he is. He is always home right now. Except when I used to kick him out, but I am planning to never kick him out again. I do not want to hurt the baka again. I will try my best to make him stay with my forever. I hope that I can do that. I am not the most perfect person as it seems only a few people know. I wonder why not many people know that I am far beyond perfect. Do they think I am a god or something? I would love to tell them I am not. They might not believe me even if the most trustworthy person told them. I do not even know why they idolize me. I am the idiot and the bastard. Shuichi is carefree and innocent. He is the perfect one out of the two of us. Not me. So many things have happened to Shuichi ever since he met me. The only thing is that I can not run away. He will not let me.  
  
I have found out that being with Shuichi lets me have freedom. He makes it so that I can be free from the prison I made for myself. The only problem is that I lose control when I am around him. He is just too beautiful to leave alone. I do not want to hurt him, but I do not want to let him go. Great! When did things have to get so complicated? I like things that are simple. I have always tried to avoid things that are complicated. Then why can I not just leave this alone? I must really be in too deep to get out. I love him too much to let him go. Why? Oh why did I have to fall in love with him? I am the total opposite of him. This isn't fair. Why could I not pick who I wanted to fall for?  
  
Authors Note: Well that is it for chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it. It took me awhile to write since of how busy I am at school. I finally have a 4 day weekend so I will be getting more done. I do not know when I will get the 4th chapter done. I have other fanfics/stories to work on so the next chapter may take awhile. It depends on what I want to work on. I will try to get the next chapter up by the end of the month. Check out my other stories while you are at it. Please Review. Thanks. 


	4. Worrying

Author's Note: Yay! The fourth chapter is out. I am so glad about that. What I am also glad about is that I have 2 reviews. I would like to thank them properly for reading and review to this fanfic. Thank you Misura and AISH a.k.a. Kitty in the box. Thank you again. I also thank all the rest of the people who have been reading the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.  
  
Chapter 4- Worrying  
  
Shuichi's POV  
  
Pacing. Pacing. Pacing. That is all I can think of doing now. Why? Oh why isn't Yuki home? Does he hate me? No, no he doesn't. I know he doesn't. He told me he would never hate me. Yet, why isn't he here then? Maybe I did something wrong. I wonder what though. Yuki would usually tell me what I did wrong. Oww. My head hurts. I can't worry about my head now though. It isn't as important as Yuki. Ooh. The room is spinning. Just great. Yuki isn't home and the room is spinning.  
  
Yuki's POV  
  
I turned the knob to find out that it was unlocked as I had hoped. When I opened the brand new door, since Nakano had punched a hole through the old door, I found out that it was unusually quiet. I decided to tiptoe into the room in case Shuichi would try to surprise me. Not that I hated it when he did that, but then again it is not my favorite pastime.  
I slowly walked into the living room that used to be neat and not have items strewn across the room. As soon as I was in the room, I stopped dead in my tracks. There was something wrong. Shuichi, my Shuichi was lying on the floor looking like he collapsed from pain. His face was very pale. I knew that I had to do something, yet I was not quite sure of what to do. I never had to go through something quite like this. I admit it. I am afraid of what is happening. I need to keep a clear head about this.  
Let me see. First, I should put him on the bed.. OK. Done. Next, I need to take his temperature. OK. Done. Great he has a fever. This is something that I can deal with. Luckily I know what to do. The only problem is that I hope I can stay calm throughout this.  
Shuichi being sick leaves me with a question. TBC...  
  
Author's Note: I have been on a roll so I am hoping to get the fifth chapter up by next weekend. Please Review. Thanks for reading. 


	5. Shuichi's Fever

Authors Notes: The fifth chapter is finally here. First of all I would like to say thank you to those who reviewed. Thank you Kaouru, AISH a.k.a. Kitty in the Box, and last but not least Lil Yaten Fae. Thank you for reading my fanfic and thank you for reviewing. Anyway I know that I was going to get it out last weekend, but I had happened to fall ill. Well here it is now, the fifth chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Gravitation.  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Shuichi's Fever  
  
Yuki's Pov  
  
Has Shuichi overworked himself? I know that for awhile he has worked later than he used to. Actually, the reason why he might of done that is that since I have not spent much time with Shuichi, he decided to work more. He should know by now that he should not overwork himself.  
  
"(Sigh) You are very different, Shuichi. Look at how you changed me. I used to not feel emotions like this. Loving, caring, and worrying are emotions that I never knew I had in me. (Sigh) Brat. Why did you have to get yourself sick? Were you trying to prove something to me? You should know by now that you do not need to prove yourself to me."  
  
After I said all that to a sleeping Shuichi I felt rather embarrassed. It might be a step to actually telling Shuichi how I feel. Before I used to not even be able to say how I really felt about him when he was sleeping let alone when he was awake.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Yuki rinsed the warm, wet rag that had lain on Shuichi's head. Shuichi's fever had only gotten a little better. The good thing was that the fever was not bad in the first place. So, it will not take as long for Shuichi to recover.  
  
Yet, Shuichi had not yet awakened. That is what has been worrying Yuki for quite some time. He kept thinking, -Why is Shuichi not awake yet?- . Shuichi would be awake now, right? What Yuki did not remember was that a sick person needed their rest.  
  
Yuki's POV  
  
I can not stay calm anymore. This has gnawed at my calm and cool exterior. I just wish I knew if he was okay or not. As soon as I said that Shuichi started to stir. Wait! He started to wake up! I am so happy to know that he is all right. What startled me the most was that when his eyes were fully opened, he stared straight at me. His violet eyes met my ocean blue eyes. "Shuichi. you do not know how glad I am that you are awake. How are you feeling?"  
  
Shuichi's POV  
  
"Yuki. Did you take care of me?" I questioned as Yuki nodded. I could feel the tears coming to my face. I was so happy. "Thank you, Yuki. It means a lot to me."  
  
"Do not worry about it. It was my fault anyway. I have not been spending as much time with you as I should have." All of what Yuki said was starting to make me cry. I would have even been happy if he stopped at saying, 'do not worry about it'. Yuki has been opening up lately. I am not totally sure if that is a good thing or not. I am hoping it is a good thing, though.  
  
"Shuichi? Earth to Shuichi. Are you in there?" Yuki called. I could barely hear what he was saying. I was too lost in thought.  
  
Yuki's POV  
  
"Shuichi? Earth to Shuichi. Are you in there?" I called out to my pink-haired, purple-eyed lover. I was starting to get scared. He has never zoned out before. Maybe he was not better, yet. Or maybe he was getting sicker. Whatever it was I was getting very worried. "Shuichi? Shuichi? Come on Shuichi. Wake up. Please."  
  
Shuichi's POV  
  
I barely heard what Yuki was saying, but it snapped me out of my thoughts. "Sorry Yuki. I did not mean to zone out. I can not remember the last time I did that. I do not even think I ever did that before. Hmm."  
  
"Umm.. Shuichi, there is something I need to tell you." Yuki stated. He looked rather nervous which is very un- Yuki like. I wonder what Yuki has to say. I turned to face if to tell him that he could say what he wanted to tell me. "Well you see.. Umm. What I want to tell you is that...  
  
TBC. Author's Note: I was so sad when I finished this chapter. That is because there will only be one more chapter. I have really enjoyed this story. I just hope that when I finish this story that I will be able to enjoy writing my other stories. My other stories need to be revised. Also if anyone would like to beta this story for me please e-mail me at azriel@neo- anime.org. Well please review and I will see you in the next chapter. 


	6. Confessions

Author's note: Here is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it. This chapter is not as long as I would have liked it.  
  
Thank You's: Kaouru- I am sorry about the confusion with the jumping of chapters. This chapter does not jump around too much.  
  
AISH a.k.a. Kitty in the Box- Your welcome. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
brokenAngelYue- I hope you waited patiently enough. LOL.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation even though it would be nice to.  
  
Chapter 6: Confessions  
Yuki's POV  
  
Inhale. Exhale. I can do this. Shuichi needs to know how I feel about him. I need to tell him. Well, here goes. I just hope I can say it. "Well see... umm... Iloveyou." I croaked. There I finally said it. Now I need to find out what his reaction is.  
  
As soon as I turned my head to look at Shuichi I regretted it. He had a look of pure shock. Maybe he was using me the whole time. Maybe he never really loved me. I just wish he would say something this silence is killing me. Why? Oh why does he look at me like that.  
  
Finally Shuichi's shock disappeared and was replaced with a smile. A smile? What is Shuichi thinking? Why does he not say anything? Great I am a nervous wreck. I am worrying over this too much. I have to say something. I just have to. "Do you have anything to say about what i just told you, Shuichi?" I questioned. He just smiled bigger. I just did not understand what he was thinking.  
  
Shuichi's POV  
  
I smiled. Then smiled bigger. Who would not be happy to have your lover say that they love you. This is the first time that I have heard him say that. I am so happy that he has finally been able to tell me that he loves me. First we do not talk to eachother; then I fall sick. As soon as I get much better, Yuki, my lover tells me that he loves me. I wonder what will happen now? It does not matter to me much though. I will find that out when it happens.  
  
"Yuki. You do not know how long I have been waiting to hear that. I love you too." Yuki's face then smiled before he drew me into a long heart- warming kiss.  
  
The End  
  
Author's Note: Well that is all. Thank you to all of you who read this. I really appreciated it. I am sorry if they was not a lot of romance. I am still getting better at that. I am sorry that it was short; I am also sorry if it did not turn out the greatest. This is the first fanfiction that I have been able to finish. Thanks again. Please Review. ^_^ 


End file.
